Sueños de amor y problemas
by Sefarathiel
Summary: el segundo capitulo de mi Fic Pasion de Campeones en el arco la caida de Swein


**Pasion de campeones: La caida de Swein**

Capitulo 1:inicio

Era una tarde normal en La Academia de Guerra mejor conocida como la Liga de Leyendas,Garen el poder de Demacia junto con Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao,Leona y Lux habían regresado de una batalla en La Grieta del Invocador que acabo con su victoria sobre Noxus aunque con algunos problemas con La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus Katarina ,Garen no podía darle el golpe final aun sabiendo que regresaría a la batalla el no podía eliminarla pero no era la primera vez desde que se conocieron en una batalla en Runaterra Garen tenía problemas para matarla pero no para enfrentarla

-Garen amigo ha sido una gran batalla no te preocupes por las dificultades que tuviste con aquella noxiana pelirroja créeme que cualquier hombre los tendría-Dijo Jarvan en tono burlón desde hace un tiempo lo burlaban diciéndole cosas relacionadas con Katarina como si le gustara sin importar de ser cierto o no ya que hablaba mucho de ella

-Sí, tienes razón Jarvan pero aun así me molesta-Dijo Gares siguiéndole el juego

-Garen has peleado con honor eso es lo único que debe importante-Dijo Xin Zhao

-Lo se amigó pero no poder acabar con esa mujer no me gusta-Dijo Garen Serio

-Tranquilízate de una vez Garen lo lograras la próxima-Dijo Leona en tono de seguridad

-Gracias por el apoyo Leona-Dijo El Poder de Demacia

-No subestimes a mi hermano Leona a pesar de no poder acabar con esa perra noxiana tuvo más kills que todos en la próxima la destruirá-Dijo Lux segura el amanecer radiante se enfadó un poco pero no dijo nada el resto rio por el comentario de la maga de la luz tras esto se despidieron y fueron a sus dormitorios salvo Garen que se encamino directo al comedor

El comedor era comunitario pero no había problemas más que algún que otro insulto ya que si atacaban a alguien mientras estén en la academia serán expulsados y sus ciudades deberán castigarlos por su accionar, El Caballero demaciano siempre cenaba antes que el resto a eso de las 19:00hs por lo menos en la Liga ya que no soportaba que se burlen de el por haber perdido con Katarina o no darle el golpe final aunque era claro que más de la mitad de los integrantes de la academia de guerra nunca se enfrentaron a ella fuera de la misma donde era 4 veces más fuerte. El poder de Demacia accedió al comedor por una puerta de madera de ébano tan alta como él y lo vio vacío era un maravilloso lugar muy amplio con cientos de mesas de madera de ébano, piso de mármol blanco, paredes de mármol marrón claro como su pelo, las sillas eran también de ébano.

Garen tomo una bandeja de plata con un plato cubiertos de plata junto con una botella de Vodka y tomo una pata de cerdo tras esto se fue a sentar y comenzó a comer le gustaba estar solo le daba paz y esta a su vez le daba tiempo para pensar sobre Katarina lo único que recorría su mente era ella desde esa batalla ahora tan lejana pero en lo que específicamente pensaba era ¿Por qué no puedo matarla?¿Porque con cada golpe que le daba en la grieta del invocador u otros escenarios sentía que su corazón se despedazaba en miles de pedazos?¿Que significaba ella para él? , estas preguntas torturaban la mente del guerrero demaciano pero por mucho que pensara nunca encontraba respuestas y de encontrarlas en algún momento las descartaba por que no le convencían en lo más mínimo el no supo cuándo pero escucho a alguien acercándosele sin dudar El Poder de Demacia se preparó para irse hasta que escuchó la voz de quien se acercaba.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto la persona que se acercó con voz femenina la cual Garen reconoció en ese instante-Has lo que quieras Du couteau yo ya me iba-Dijo el noble demaciano.

-Espera solo quiero hablar-Dijo Katarina seria

-¿Es una broma? una noxiana dispuesta a hablar con un Demaciano-Dijo Garen incrédulo aunque el realmente quería hablar con ella

-Saquémonos las máscaras de nuestras Ciudades-Estado y hablemos de mujer a hombre-Dijo La Hoja siniestra de Noxus determinada

-Muy bien te escucho-Dijo Garen tomando un trago de su botella de Vodka

-Te quería preguntar una cosa, En la Grieta del invocador ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando tuviste oportunidad?-Pregunto Kata

-Primero me dices que nos saquemos las máscaras de nuestras Ciudades y luego me preguntas por la batalla de hoy ¿Que te sucede?-Pregunto Garen confundido

-No me sucede nada Crownguard no te lo he preguntado como una asesina de Noxus sino como una mujer -Dijo Katariana seria

-De ser así te lo diré no lo hice por... no lo se simplemente no baje mi espada -Dijo Garen tomándose todo lo que le quedaba de vodka de un trago lo que lo embriago

-No me creeré eso Garen dime la verdad-dijo la noxiana

-Quizás es porque me aburrí de esta maldita guerra y la condenada academia

-¿Ah si?¿porque?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Por ti Kata me gustas y por eso no quiero lastimarte más los invocadores se pueden ir al infierno-Dijo El poder de Demacia en su borrachera con total sinceridad

-Estas borracho y aun así puedes decir ese tipo de bromas-Dijo La Hoja Siniestra completamente incrédula a lo que dijo

-No estoy bromeando estoy diciendo la verdad desde que te vi por primera vez llamaste poderosamente mi atención, tus labios carmesí, tu pelo rojo sangre, tus ojos verdes y tu esbelta figura todo de ti me gusta Du couteau-Dijo Garen con completa honestidad

-No es gracioso Crowguard para estas ebrio y dices cualquier cosa-Dijo Kata aun incrédula

-No es mentira te lo probare-DIjo el noble demaciano

Tras esto la beso en los labios Kata no se pudo resistir sus músculos perdieron toda que fuerza que albergaban y mientras el demaciano la besaba por su mente se cruzó lo siguiente "quiero empujarlo pero mi cuerpo no responde en absoluto estoy a su completa merced mi mente se nubla poco a poco pero aún así no quiero separarme de el mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodean quiero disfrutar el momento ¿Qué demonios me pasa?". Después de 30 minutos sus labios se separaron

-¿Ahora me crees?- pregunto Garen pero Katarina salió corriendo con su bandeja en mano-Espera Kata amor-Dijo El poder de Demacia pero la mujer ya se había ido sin mirar a atrás el demaciano entonces decidió ir a su cuarto para descansar el cual no era muy llamativo piso de madera de roble cama de roble un pequeño escritorio a lado izquierdo de la puerta a la derecha una cómoda para ropa y junto a esta una baño pero eso no importa esa noche Garen tuvo un sueño muy especial

Capítulo 2: Sueños de amor y problemas

Sueño

Garen se encontraba en su natal Demacia en el patio de su casa pero no estaba solo encontraba sentado en una banco de madera de roble mirando hacia el horizonte junto con alguien una mujer con pelo rojo sangre piel blanca labios color carmesí, ojos verdes el cuerpo de esa mujer estaba tapado por un vestido de seda demaciana rojo en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz.

-Kata ¿Qué haces aquí ?el príncipe te vera corre-Dijo Garen nervioso

-Shh tranquilo amor el príncipe no hará nada fue el padrino en nuestra boda ¿No lo recuerdas?-Pregunto extrañada

-¿Boda?¿Padrino?¿Estamos casados?-Pregunto Garen confundido

-Si así es y tenemos un pequeño niño-Dijo Kata riendo

-¿Tenemos un hijo?-Pregunto Garen

-Si se llama Demian tu elegiste el nombre-Dijo Kata segura

-Ya veo, espera ¿Qué paso con la Guerra?-Pregunto Garen serio

-Termino hace 5 años con nuestra boda querida-Dijo la pelirroja

-Entiendo ¿Dónde está Lux y el pequeño?-Pregunto Garen

-Demian duerme y Lux está en casa de Darius su marido con nuestros sobrinos Lyon y Carla-Dijo Katarina seria-¿De verdad estas bien querido que no recuerdes nada es raro?-Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada

-Si solo estoy cansado amor-Dijo El Poder de Demacia

-Entiendo ayudar a Jarvan a gobernar Demacia es un trabajo complicado aunque sea el costo de la paz-Dijo Kata

-Si lo es-Dijo Garen y luego la beso en los labios.

Fin del sueño

-¿Que demonios?-se pregunto Garen alterado-Oh fue un sueño yo estaba casado con Katarina¿Eso es lo que significa ella para mi ?¿Esa es la causa de todo?.Garen estaba muy confundido con respecto a su sueño asi que se le ocurrio una idea no muy buena-De ser asi para averiguarlo tendre que ver a esa maldita zorra Ahri ire al amanecer-Dijo El poder de Demacia y volvio a dormir

Por otro lado Katarina La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus habia terminado de comer en su cuarto y se dirigia al comedor para dejar la bandeja que se habia llevado una vez cumplio su cometido nuevamente marco el rumbo a su cuarto pensando en lo sucedido con Garen el beso y la confesion la dejaron hecha trizas muchas dudas se le presentaban en su mente dando origen a preguntas como ¿lo hizo por lo ebrio? o ¿Realmete fue la verdad? esto y mas se encontraba en su cabeza pero fue interrumpido por el choque con alguien.

-Maldito seas fijate por donde vas inepto-Dijo Katarina enojada

-Claro señora-Dijo esa persona

Ella enseguida reconocio la vos masculina de esa persona y para comprobarlo also su vista despacio y en efecto era quien suponia

-Darius asi que fuiste tu-Dijo Kata levantandose

-Si y lo siento pero pareces distraida ¿Pensando en la batalla de mañana?-Pregunto Darius

-Si ,si eso aunque segun tengo entenido el invocador cambio de opinio pero no lo se -Dijo La Hoja Siniestra en tono evasivo y se fue a su cuarto.

Darius quien se creyo lo que habia dicho Katarina por respeto a su superior pero aun asi le parecio sospechozo su tono comenzo a preguntarse ¿Que le pasaba a esa mujer? no la conocia hace demasiado pero sengun lo que le dijeron otros campeones de Noxus como Talon La hoja Siniestra actuaba raro desde hace mucho sea frente a la guerra o en la academia por eso comenzo a cuestionar la leatad de la misma a Noxus asi que decidio que al volver la tendria en la eso se fue a comer pero al ver tantas personas que podrian ser sus enemigos mañana decidio comer fuera asi que tomo su bandeja se sirvio la cena y luego salio pero una vez fuera vio algo que le llamo la atencio una mujer rubia de ojos celestes que estaba practicando su magia de sus manos salian rayos de luz y penso que el no era el unico al cual no le gustaba comer entre tantos posibles enemigos asi que se levanto y fue al patio donde esta se encontraba .el patio era un gran rectangulo con arboles en sus puntas algunas mesa de piedras y alguna que otro flor una vez se acerco

-Oye ¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Darius

-Soy Luxanna-Respondio la joven que al escuchar la voz del pelinegro detuvo sus ejercicios

-Yo soy Darius-Dijo El

-Encantada de conocerlo-Dijo Luz haciendo una leve reverencia y luego se le acerco despacio

Ellos dos nunca antes se vieron las caras asi que Lux no pensaba que fuera de Noxus ya que la liga era tan grande que casi ningun campeon conocia a todos a menos que los que vea en batalla era ironico ya que todos eran amigos en la academia y en Runaterra se odiaban a muerte aunque no se conocieran era lo malo de la guerra

-El gusto es mio Luxanna¿Que haces aqui fuera ?-pregunto Darius

-No mucho practicar ,ver las estrellas y poco mas-Dijo Luxana en tono amable Darius le habia caido en gracias con solo unas pocas palabras

-Entiendo-Dijo Darius en tono amistoso la rubia pudo sacar su lado bueno

-¿Tu?-pregunto Lux

-Digamos que no me gusta comer rodeado de gente que podria ser tu enemigo el dia de mañana-Dijo Darius

-Ya veo , entonces mejor no digo nada-Dijo Lux

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Darius confundido

-Nada te iba a proponer cenar juntos ya que yo aun no lo he hecho y por lo visto tu tampoco pero no quiero ir en contra de tus principios-Dijo Lux seria

-Si eres tu no me molestaria-Dijo Darius en tono coqueto

-Entonces esta decidido espera un poco ¿si?-Dijo Lux y fue dentro del comedor

Darius quedo solo esperando a la maga no sabia por que dijo lo que dijo ni por que con solo unas palabras la mujer habia sacado lo bueno de su persona era raro que a la primera fuera asi Darius nunca confio en nadie desde el principio salvo en su hermano Draven ,sumido en sus pensamientos Darius also su mirada al cielo

-Son Hermosas verdad-dijo Lux sacando lo de su ensueño

-¿Que?-Pregunto Darius

-Las estrellas son hermosas o ¿no?

-A si , si lo son-Dijo Darius

-Nos ¿Sentamos en una de las mesas?-Pregunto Lux

-Como prefieras-Dijo Darius

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y cenaron ademas de charlar no dijieron nada sobre sus ciudades pero si sobre sus familias Lux le revelo a Darius que tenia un hermano y el hizo lo mismo pero tras eso no mucho mas una vez terminaron ambos fueron a dejar las bandejas y todos los campeones los vieron entre ellos Jarvan y Draven , Lux y Darius lo ignoraron por completo tras cumplir su objetivo Lux beso la mejilla derecha de Darius para despedirse y se dirigio a su cuarto los hombres miraron con odio a Darius por haber recibido un beso de Lux pero esto no importa mucho lo que si es importante es lo ocurrido con Jarvan el principe la siguio y cuando la encontro la tomo del brazo.

-¿Que demonios fue lo de recien?-Pregunto Jarvan molesto

-Nada solo me despedi de Darius tras haber comido con el-Dijo Lux irritada

-"Darius" asi se llama ese perro noxiano rechazaste mi invitacion para comer con el eres una...

-¿Es de Noxus?-Pregunto Lux

-Asi es-DIjo jarvan

-No lo sabia-Dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Pues ahora lo sabes asi que alejate de esa rata-Dijo el Principe en tono autoritario

-Jarvan puede que en Demacia seas principe pero aqui no en la liga somos todos iguales asi que no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada Darius me agrada pero eso no afectara mi habilidad en combate aparte quiza pueda sacarle informacion asi que no te preocupes y adios -Dijo Lux dandole un beso muy cerca de los labios y siguio su camino

Capitulo 3: Comprensiones y desconciertos

Estaba amaneciendo y tal cual habia dicho la noche anterior Garen fue a ver a Ahri aunque ya sabia que era peligroso se levanto se puso su armadura se sepillo los dientes y luego fue en busca de la zorra siempre frecuentaba los bosques a las afueras de la academia asi que primero se dirigio alli tras esto cuando estaba bajando los ultimos 10 escalones de los 100 que llevaban al a academia vio a Lux hablando con Katarina a pesar de ser enemigas mortales en la liga eran amigas paso junto a ellas sin detenerse hasta que oyo la voz de su hermana

-Hola hermano-Dijo Lux

-Hola Lux, Katarina-Dijo haciendo un reverencia

-Hola -Dijo la Hoja Siniestra sin mirarlo

El recordo lo que habia hecho la noche anterior y enseguida entendio el por que de la actitud de la peliroja

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto la rubia

-Buscar a Ahri-Dijo Garen serio

-¿No estas diciendo lo que creo que dices verdad?-Pregunto Katarian preocupada

-Me temo que si y aunque se peligroso debo verla´para preguntarle una cosa que tiene que ver con una de sus especialidades-Dijo Garen decidido

-¿Te has enamorado hermano?-Pregunto Lux incredula

-Eso creo y espero que que me de una respuesta sin cobrar con su otra especialidad-Dijo el Poder de Demacia

-Ire contigo-Dijo Lux

-Lo siento pero no puedes acompañarme si te hace algo no me lo perdonaria Lux ire solo-Dijo Garen besandola en la frente ya amagando a seguir su camino

-Espera Crowguard ire contigo no pienso perder un rival tan valioso a manos de esa zorra lujuriosa-Dijo Katarina seria

-Muy bien vamos-Dijo Garen serio

Buscaron en el bosque por mucho tiempo sin encotrarla hasta que finalmete la vieron en el centro con Wukog su novio se acercaron despacion no queria arruinar su momento era una image digna de apreciar el simio sotenia la mano izquierda de Ahri y ella estaba apoyada en su hombro era claro que se amaban pero los instintos de Ahri no se pueden controlar de hecho esa imagen le dio envidia a Garen esperaba poder estar asi con Katarina algun dia pero tras unos momento interrumpieron.

-Ahri-Dijo Katarina con ira

La zorra se sobresalto un poco el escuchar su voz rio

-¿Que quieres noxiana?-Pregunto Ahri en tono molesto

- Principalmete tu sangre por lo que me hiciste hace 3 años pero eso lo cobrare en la grieta o Runaterra donde ocurra primero

-¿Que le hiciste querida?-Pregunto Wukong confuso

-Nada solo jugue con ella un poco o mejor dicho con su cuerpo-Dijo Ahri riendo traviesamete y con mirada lujuriosa

-Maldita zorra hija de puta te matare aqui y ahora me importa uan mierda lo que me haga la Liga aunque en este momento estamos fuera de ella-Dijo Katarian con una mirada asesina y sacando su dagas

-Note dejare -Dijo Wukong sacando su baculo

-Basta vine aqui por una cosa y verlas pelear o enterarme de su pasado aunque me lo imagino no es lo que busco y Wukong si tocas a Kata tedre que matarte asi que retrocede -Dijo Garen determinado

-De acuerdo Garen lo hare pero maten controalda a la perra noxiana-Dijo Wukong

-¿Como le dijiste?-Pregunto Garen enojado

-No dije nada-Dijo Wukong

-Eso me parecio bien. kata guarda tus dagas ahora-Dijo Garen

Katarina lo hizo y todo se tranquilizo un poco pero ninguno bajo la guardias y todos le parecio rara la actitud de Garen nunca actuaba asi solo caundo alguien se metia con Lux pero nunca cuando hablaban de otra persona siempre era estable y pacifico

-Escuches se que me altere un poco pero creanme que no tengo claras algunas cosas es por eso que vine a verte Ahri-Dijo Garen serio y a modo de disculpa

-Problemas en el amor no lo esperaba de ti Garen-Dijo Ahri asombrada

-Si bueno las cosas cambian como sea Wukong no prestas a ahri un minuto

-A ti si pero a ella ni loco-Dijo el simio en tono serio

-Tranquilo Kata solo me acompaño hasta aqui-Dijo Garen serio

-Bien entonces chau querida me voy aunque estare cerca si me necesitas-Dijo Wukong se fue

-Ten cuidado me mantendre cerca-Dijo Katariana y se fue

-Bien estamos solos ¿Que quieres saber?

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Katarina vine a confirmarlo-Dijo Garen serio

-¿Crees?¿De ella enserio?-Pregunto Ahri atonita

-Velo tu misma-Dijo Garen serio

La zorra de nueve colas puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Garen muy cerca del corazon y cerro los ojos

-Vaya tienes razon tu amas a Katarina ¿Como te diste cuenta?-Pregunto Ahri

-Anoche tuve un sueño en el cual ella y yo estabamos casados y no solo eso sino que hace tiempo no puedo darle el golpe final en nuestras luchas por mas que el invocador me diga que lo haga-Dijo Garen algo avergonsado

-De ser asi estas en problemas eres un hombre dividido en dos paramos uno es aquel que te dice que estes con ella sin importar nada y el otro es tu leatad a tu patria que te dice que debes olvidarla-Dijo Ahri seria

-¿Eso crees?¿Que debo hacer?-pregunto Garen

- Como una creyente y representante del amor pienso que debes ir por ella lo que trae la problematica de saber si ella esta enamorada de ti-Dijo Ahri en tono amable

-Asi es ¿Que puedo hacer para comprobarlo?-Pregunto Garen interesado

-De eso me encargo yo ten-DIjo sacando de sus pechos un frasco de cristal con un liquido violeta Garen lo tomo

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto extrañado

-Es un brebaje especial hecho por mi el cual tiene tres funciones revelar los sentimientos de una persona hacia otra , puede hacer que demuestre sus sentimientos abiertamente y hacer que la persona en la que se usa quede hechizada por el usuario del brebaje


End file.
